A Heart Breaking sounds like Guitar Strings Snapping
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: It was a weird feeling watching your sister die. It was a weirder feeling knowing it was your fault.
**Shit Happens.**

* * *

It was a weird feeling, watching as your sister plunges down the steep cliff side that you were just standing on and playing around only moments before. It's a strange feeling as you see her grab out into the thin air and fruitlessly attempt to grab onto you, the cliff side rock, anything really. It's like slow motion, and you can't seem to do anything as you watch her eyes widen more than they ever had, like that one time she saw that really cute guy at the Mystery Shack. It's almost ridiculous how slow it is watching as she falls further and further away from you. And what do you do? Stand there, confused like a blindfold has been wrapped around your eyes.

That's how Dipper considered it as he felt his leg muscles aching from the strain of jumping and climbing down the cliff side. In all honesty, he didn't care if he ended up getting hurt by any of this. He needed to save his sister. He needed to make sure that she got to the hospital. There was no way she would miraculously be fine when he got to her side. No way in Hell, and he wasn't going to try and kid himself of that.

"Mabel!"

His frantic cries went unreplied, as he feared. Why was he such an idiot?! Why did he have to knock into her so close to the cliff?!

Tears streamed from his eyes at that thought. At the thought that she could be gone being his fault.

Misjudging a footfall, Dipper's ankle twisted in the rock wall as he tumbled down the side, feeling the harsh stone cut deep into his soft skin. The brown haired male bit down deep into his bottom lip as he finally landing from the fall with a thud onto the grassy earth underneath of him. He began to try and regain his composure, but the small cry nearby his landing place caught his attention. He turned his head to see Mabel lying a mere few feet away from his position and he rolled onto his hands and knees, beginning to crawl towards her.

"Mabel..." He felt the warm liquid of tears sliding from his eyes. "Mabel, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get us back to Grunkle Stan's and we're going to get you to the hospital."

Dipper shakily stood up, pained shooting through his left ankle and leg, but he tried his best to disregard it. He knew Mabel was much worse, as she hadn't turned to look at him. Her right arm was twisted the wrong was as it was pressed into her side, and both of her legs turned horribly at the knees, as if she couldn't walk with them how she should be able to. Her body looked so broken. He never felt this broken until now.

"Mabs, come on, I'm going to get you home, but I need your help." He leaned over her body, shifting his sore arms under her and lifting her. She cried out in pain, and he felt terrible. "Come on Mabs, put your arms around me like you used to when we would play castle. You know, the one where I was the knight saving you, the princess." He chuckled sadly as he laid her head against his chest. "Mabel, please."

"Dipper. Dipper, I can't move them." She sobbed softly as she laid limply against him. "Everything hurts so much Dip, I don't want to move anything."

Nodding, Dipper decided to just hoist her up and against himself as he began taking the journey back to the Mystery Shack.

"Okay, Mabs. I'll get you back. I'll make sure to get you back."

"Thanks, Dipping Sauce." She kept her eyes closed as she talked, letting the tears run freely.

* * *

The ride to the hospital had felt longer than it should have for only being fifteen minutes. But that's fifteen minutes lost from saving his sister. In that time, she could still be alive. In that time, in the car, she was still there. Just barely, but there.

And Dipper screamed as loud as he could when Mabel opened her eyes for the first time since the fall and smiled as she said "See ya in the next world Dippy. I hope they have a Unicorn for me to ride in on.". They were bloodshot, and her blood vessels had popped in her eyes as her orbs glazed over while staring up at him.

The car was quiet as they sat in the car after taking Mabel in and talking to the staff, attempting to get them to help with her. To try and bring her back, but they were notified that it simply couldn't happen. She was gone, no bringing her back. That they should check his injuries instead, and even though he tried to muscle his way out of it, Stan forced him to get checked.

"I don't want you to go too." He had said, eyes filled with the salty liquid that came with crying.

Dipper grumbled to himself in the quiet vehicle afterwards as he commented how they just refused to try. He had screamed, hit and sobbed, begging the doctor to try to do something, _anything_ , but they refused.

It took everything inside of himself not to break until he sauntered up to his and Mabel's shared room. Up until that point he had been crying sure, but as he walked in and curled himself into her bedsheets, he sobbed harder than he had so far that day. He screamed until his throat went raw and dry along with his eyes. He could feel how sore they were but he didn't care. He didn't care how it hurt. How any of his wounds hurt. His ankle, the cuts, nothing.

His heart was far more broken than the rest of his body, and he knew that it would never be healed.

* * *

 **Um. So that happened. Yay for sad fanficrion. Got the idea cause I'm sad. Woohoo.**

 **So, sorry for taking so long with all my other stuff...I've been super depressed lately, and yeah. I'm sorry guys. Please enjoy.**


End file.
